


Define love

by redhead_writer



Series: There's something about Percy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Definitions, F/M, Jealousy, Love-sick, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_writer/pseuds/redhead_writer
Summary: Athena lives on facts but when she starts to live on her love for a familiar hero, pain and anguish are never too far away.**One-shot of Athena/Percy - (one-sided)****Part of a series of one-sided Percy/Immortals**





	Define love

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Athena's character is a bit OOC however they do say when someone makes it so obvious of their hate for you, it often means they actually like you. I don't think this is as good as the Aphrodite/Percy so I might revisit this pairing later.  
> Might do a Dionysus/Percy next.
> 
> Disclaimer ('cuz this brilliiant man deserves credit) All characters belong to Rick and his fictional world. The work is all mine. (To short really to be called a plot)

Love. Noun, plural = loves. Meaning: To have an intense feeling of deep affection or sexual attraction towards someone. Being the goddess of Wisdom, Athena knew exactly how to define love. But did she know what it was like to feel love? For a long time she was lost, driven mad by the arrogance of men eventually swearing off all enjoyment they could provide. She would not be controlled. For thousands of years she was content until that boy. The first she noticed of him was when the head of her enemy was posted to their throne room. Upon learning the fate of the world rested in that sea spawn's hands she knew she had to observe his progress. Little did she know it would lead to her obsession.  
As the days moved on she became fascinated by the green-eyed demigod. There was a reason why she did not approve of her daughter's relationship, she wanted him to herself yet she could not be the cause of her daughter's pain. Damn Aphrodite to the deepest pits of hell - her prized Percabeth tearing all happiness away without care. It became unhealthy - the way she imagined him conquering her when she'd turned down everyone else. Each touch that wretched offspring of hers greedily stole was like a nuclear missile straight to the heart. Jealousy bloomed within until it spread like an untameable jungle. For once she just wanted to be able to submit, let that miracle of a boy be her master. Never though, would she say that out loud. Let the pleasure remain just in her thoughts as she's left to please herself in the lonely nights. The pain will always be present, she has eternity to grieve, but while he still walks and breathes she can pretend the smiles he gives belong to her. His soft moans are directed at her. And the gentle touches were not meant to be given to that blonde demigod but savored by the immortal goddess. Heartache. Noun, plural = heartaches. Meaning: Emotional anguish or grief, typically caused by the absence of someone loved. Athena knew exactly how to define her condition and the cause of it was love. A love that could never be.


End file.
